Crimson
by hopester002
Summary: This story is about a vampire, Mamoru, who has been searching for his true love for centuries Usagi. In Usagi's point of view, see how it feels to be stalked by a vampire who's strange... yet TOTALLY GORGEOUS. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Default Chapter

**Howdy there folks! How's it going?! Yes, I am here with a little excerpt from a new story I may be posting! That's up to you. I didn't think that there were enough vampire stories out there today. Even though I can't really compete with all the extremely awesome ones, I can try, right? ******

**Those of you who want to know when To Love or To Hate's new chapter will be up, just know that I'm working on it. There are only a few chapters left-maybe less-and I'm trying my best to wrap things up nicely. **

**This story is about a vampire, Mamoru, who has been searching for his true love for centuries (Usagi). In Usagi's point of view, we get to see how it feels to be stalked by a vampire who's strange… yet TOTALLY GORGEOUS. It doesn't help much that Usagi's job is working for the police of ****Tokyo****, fighting off vampires…

* * *

**

**And FINALLY,****here it is:**

** "How long has it been? How long have I waited to touch your skin, to feel your silk hair?" His gaze lowered. "Your petal-soft lips that I never got to taste again…" I looked up into his face. Glazed eyes were still staring at my mouth, a far away expression within them. Satin black hair adorned his head, and all black clothes to match, billowing in the wind. He looked no older than twenty-five, but I knew that the eye can be deceiving at times. There was a powerful aura emitting from him, and in the back of my mind I remembered an old legend that told of a vampire who reeked of supreme authority. It was said that he goes from lifetime to lifetime, searching for his one and only… **

** Even though I am a vampire slayer, hunter, demolisher, whatever you'd like to call it, I'd never met him before, yet he was the one vampire I was most curious about. However, I had a little thing for wanting to meet the Master, too. There was a strange feeling inside me that said I was being kept from the two for a reason.**

** "Are you going to bite me?" I asked in a business-like tone, but the fear that I tried to restrain quivered. I'd only handled weak vampires before then. I didn't come out that night to meet a century-old one. It seemed that I didn't have to fight him, because he had me rooted onto my spot. I couldn't move if I tried. **

** He chuckled and tilted my head to the side, neck plain in view. He lowered himself down for kill, but just as his teeth grazed over that vein, he whispered in my ear, "You bury me deeper and deeper into the grave every time, but I would rather you do that than me take away the thing that keeps me wanting and hating you at the same time."**

** "And what is that?" I asked.**

** "Your life." He left me then, disappearing into thin air. I made a mental note of this, because it meant he could drop in on me at any time. **

** Usually when a vampire vanishes, there's a smell of blood, since they've probably been feeding. What was strange, though, was that the scent _he_ left was different.**

** Roses.

* * *

**

****

**… there we go! If you guys would like to see more of this story, review and tell me! You can also email me, I loooooove getting email! I want to write a story like this, so REVIEW ALREADY!!**

**Till next time, rock on…**

**hopester002**


	2. One

**Ch.1**

**Happy Halloween! **

**As a little treat, I've decided to give you the official chapter one of Crimson! You should be very excited… maybe. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember, it's the first chapter, so the good stuff's not going to happen right off the bat. Just thought I'd mention that. **

**I saw The Grudge last night. It…well… wasn't scary. If you thought The Ring was scary, then you may think that this one is, too. I guess the jumpy-outy scenes were ok, but that's about it. The graphics were pretty cool.**

**Angel Sanctuary, Vol. 4 is finally out! I bought it and joyfully read it in a half hour. Now I'm dying for the next one to come out. Like you really wanted to know that, huh? **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon, or its characters. Could you at least give me Mamoru? **

-------------

Vampires are fairly simple creatures. Well, most of them, at least. There's the old, elegant vampire that can disguise itself before humans, who may or may not have jet black hair and a rock hard body. Okaaaay, so I'm daydreaming about that damn vampire. No big deal! All I have at risk of our meeting is, uh… my job. I don't know if he has a rock hard body. That's just what it looked like from where I was standing.

By the way, I'm Tsukino Usagi. Twenty-three years old, blonde hair, and currently residing in Tokyo. My job? I'm a vampire slayer. That's probably why I talk so much about them, eh?

Growing up, I lived with my grandfather. My parents were murdered when I was seven, and Gramps always said that the vampires got 'em. He was obsessed with tracking and hunting them down. I looked up to him. I thought he was the strongest, bravest guy in the universe. Of course, I was a bit wrong. One night when he went hunting, he never came back. Now that I think about it, my childhood sucked.

From that night on, I vowed to follow in my grandfather's footsteps. In my late teens, I worked my ass off as an intern for the Tokyo Police, and eventually convinced the big boss to let me work as a full-time vamp killer. ( It kind of helped that my grandpa was close to the guy as well. )

So, that's where I'm at today. I sleep throughout most of the day and travel around the city at night. I kind of even live like a vampire. I live in a pretty good sized apartment now. My grandfather's old house belongs to me, and I visit it occasionally. It's kind of creepy, though. I know I shouldn't be scared of things like houses. I slay vampires, damn it!

That's pretty much the basics. Well, besides _my_ infatuation with learning all about the oldest vampires. It's weird, but if I really met an ancient one ( not like the little encounter previously ), I'd want to know it's life story. What it's seen, heard, felt. How cultures were way back when. I probably couldn't even kill the being, I'd be so entranced. Yep, I can see it now...

------------

Rain was pouring down my office windows. Usually, not even a tornado would stop me from hunting vampires. But the sparkling drops had me totally glued, and I just didn't feel like going out tonight. There was a knock on my door. I mumbled a "Come in," and the big guy came in the room. (Just so you don't get confused, I call my boss any cheesy nickname I can come up with. His real name's Rokeiani Mitsou.)

"Hey there, Boss. How can I help you?" I said, spinning around in my chair to see him. Mitsou's an average-sized guy, maybe in his late fifties, early sixties. Although he wasn't too big, he still frightened the hell out of anyone who wasn't close to him, due to his stern personality.

"How do you think you can help me, Tsukino? Aren't you supposed to be out slaying those hellions?"

"Yeah, but tonight doesn't feel right. I can't explain it. It's weird. I think something's going to happen, and I know that I should bring myself to go out there, but I can't." I looked up at him, searching for an answer. He gazed at me for a while, with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Maybe you should just go home. You haven't had a break for a lengthy time. But before you leave, you have to give me your weekly report." He sat down in a chair in front of my desk, and patiently waited while I got files and such together.

Should I tell him about earlier? I thought it over in my head. Wait, why _wouldn't _I tell him? It wasn't like I was protecting that enormously gorgeous vampire, was it?

I flipped through folders and got out the week's information. "Recently, there hasn't been that much activity. I killed a few vampires a day or so ago, but they were made ten to twenty years ago. I didn't see or meet any new fledglings. I guess the makers aren't very interested in making new ones lately. That's pretty much it." I hesitated, then went on. "However, I _did_ bump into a pretty ancient one." I was kind of glad to get that off my chest.

"Oh?" Boss asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know much about him. I'm going to do some research on him later." This was all true. I didn't need to mention that the guy almost took a bite out of me, right?

"Well, go home, get some sleep, and find out all you can." Getting up, he added, "I'm gonna stick around here for a while longer. Got some business to take care of. Have a good night." He nodded at me, then left, leaving me alone with the sad tears of the rain.

----------------

After I got out of there, I headed home. Of course, I searched the whole contents of the internet before the night was over for information on the unknown vampire. I had an idea of who it was, but I just needed clarification. Soon after, I fell asleep on my keyboard.

The next day, thanks to waking up with the letters of the alphabet imprinted on my forehead, didn't start very good. I forgot that it was Saturday, thinking it was Friday still. Which bummed me out even more, because I could've slept in. So I made myself breakfast, and headed out to my favorite café.

I'd been going there since I started working. I found out then that you had to do more than take a shower in the morning to _really _wake up. Coffee was my answer. So was the cute blonde who worked there, Motoki. We became friends, and now he's a brother figure to me. He knew about me being a slayer, and gave me tips and news about anything weird that went on around the city. Very helpful.

I stepped inside and looked around. Motoki was behind the counter, cleaning a glass. A man with dark hair was concealed behind a newspaper, and a nearby woman was chattering away with her friend. It wasn't very crowded.

"Hey, Usagi!" Motoki's voice called. I smiled and walked over to the counter he was leaning against.

"Hi, Motoki. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Business hasn't been too fast today, so nothing strange has been going on. How about yourself?" But I wasn't really listening. My attention was focused on that man's newspaper. The headline read:

'THREE WOMAN MURDERED BY 'VAMPIRE KILLER'"

Ah! I knew something was going to happen last night! A pity I couldn't save them, though.

"Usagi, are you all right? Is something the matter?" I heard Motoki say.

"Yeah, fine." I walked up to the man and asked, "Sir? May I see your paper, please?" a low, sensual chuckle came from him.

"Certainly." He lowered the paper, and a flash of deep blue eyes was shown. My eyes widened. Only one man, well… _thing_ would have hair so dark and eyes that blue. The vampire! The one who had been in my every thought, the one who took over my dreams…

I said the first thing that came to mind.

"How the _hell_ are you out in the daytime?!"

---------

**So, there we go. The first chapter is over with. I know, I'm the master at cliffhangers, but oh well. You know you like them! Review, and I'll love you forever! Ta! **

**Rock on, kiddies….**


	3. Two

**Ch.2**

**Hello, everyone! I am back and kickin' with the next chapter. You Crimson fans should be very pleased, because I took time and updated _this_ story instead of the one I haven't updated for three months! runs from angry mob of TLTH fans You other guys, don't worry. I _swear _that I'll have the next chapter up… erm… sometime. Responses to reviews will be at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, or the characters. Though, I do wonder… If Mamo-chan was a vampire and chasing after YOU, would you surrender to his hotfull-ness? Hmm… **

**-----**

My senses were telling me to leave the guy alone. I mean, if he's this really powerful vampire, he could really beat the hell out of me. Something seemed a bit strange, though, like he was here for a reason. Was he following me? As cool as it sounded to have a hot vampire chasing me, I had to keep my head on straight. I would NOT let his hotness get to me. Nope. I just had to look away…

Well, so much for that. He was staring at me with a smirk on his face, and an eyebrow lifted. A few pieces of hair fell in his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. It was like he knew what I was thinking. He probably did.

Leaning forward again, he placed his hands on the table. Motoki looked at him, then at me, confused.

"Usa… is _he_ a vampire? In my own café, and you haven't killed him yet? Why haven't you killed him yet!?"

"I'd like to know that, as well. Why haven't you killed me yet?" The amusement was _clearly_ in his voice. He wasn't even trying to hide it. I didn't answer him. He knew I couldn't kill him. He knew I _wouldn't_, either.

"Uh, well, you know…" I got out.

"You don't _want_ to kill him, do you?" Motoki questioned, stunned.

Agitated, I said, "That's not it! You know I would've turned his ass into charcoal, but I just… I _can't_."

"Well, _why not_?" That stupid vampire just looked at us like the cocky bastard he was, smirking.

"Ha, ha. Motoki, my friend, you haven't changed a bit. The same inquisitive man who would do anything for the ones you love." He looked at me. "Am I right?"

I nodded. "That's him."

A look of glee came upon the vampire's face. "How interesting." He stood up, handing me the folded newspaper. His fingers brushed against mine, feeling warm, yet cold.

"As much as I want to stay here and chat with you two, I must be going, for the sun makes me weak and tired. I hope I didn't bother you too much by being here, Motoki. I just wanted to drop by." Motoki nodded, though his face was still scrunched up in confusion.

The vampire leaned down and kissed me on the cheek with soft lips. He whispered in my ear, "Please, don't call me 'The Vampire.' Mamoru will do just fine… although, I _do_ kind of like it when you get all feisty. I guess I _am_ a cocky bastard, hmm?" He winked at me and laughed, before putting on his sunglasses and walking to the door.

Gah! And I didn't even find out how he could just walk out into the sun!

"That's a secret," I heard him say.

Damn him for being so mysterious.

-----------

A few weeks passed with no sign of 'Mamoru'. Not that I was keeping track or anything.

It was a normal Friday night. I was by myself in my apartment, surrounded by article after article, containing information on Mamoru. Or Endymion. Whatever.

Apparently, Mamoru had been in existence for a very long time. And when I say very long time, I _mean_ a very long time. The time period that Mamoru was 'made' was about thisclose to the Master's, if you're going by vampire time. About one hundred and fifty years after the Master was made, 'POOF' came Mamoru. I supposed that he was made _by_ the Master, since he was the only known vampire during the time. But I could be wrong.

That was it. That was all I could dig up on him. Frustrated that I couldn't find anything else, I went to bed, wondering if I was going to see him the next day…

----

**Sorry that was so short, but it's better than nothing, right? I just wanted to get this little tidbit out. Anyway, here's the responses:**

**serena79-**Thanks for being the first reviewer!

**Melocure****-** Glad to know you liked it!

**Pamela**- I'm updating!

**TMiller****- **Thanks for reviewing!

**Hopeless Dreamer 1125**- Happy to know I've caught your interest, seems like I've done that to a lot of people!

**princess-****nav**- Thanks for the review, I'm updating as fast as I can!

**Sheba**** The Devil Whore­-** Being told you have an 'Excellent beginning' is always nice! :)

**dorothy****- **I love vampire fics, too! Hopefully it'll be good, even I'm not too sure of that!

**liza****-**Thanks for the review!

**Ami4- **Thanks for reviewing, glad to know you like it.

**Allison- **Thanks for thinking it's cool, I'll try to make longer chapters!

**Water Miko Sera Pisces**- Yes, I know it's short… glad to leave you hanging!

**moone****-**I'm happy to have your interest!

**jelp84-**Thanks for the comment!

**Ying-fa Universe- **Veerryy interesting, hmm? Sounds cool!

**Urmi****-** Glad you're interested, I'm continuing as fast as I can!

**Archangel Rhapsody-** Thanks for the review, glad you're interested!

**MoonieB****- **Happy that you love it!

**Starlit Warrior- **Thanks for the review and wishing me luck!

**Angel-Of-Serene-** Thanks for the review! I love vampire stories, too! Can you tell the difference between the story and the A/N's now?

**Fellow- **Thanks for the review!

**Buwan**** anghel-** Thanks for the comment!

**RomanGoddess****-** Thanks for the review, glad you're interested!

**Bradybunch4529-** Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Usagi's character is very take charge… Mamoru seems drawn to that.

**Sapphire Midnight-** Thanks for the review, glad you liked the ending!

**Moonmoore****- **I try to be as original as possible, thanks for the review!

**Bunny Thompson-** Wow! I guess you want me to write more! Damn that Mamoru for being so mysterious, hmm? He won't even tell how he can be out in the daytime! lol.

**Sailor-Nekawaii- **Thanks for the review, I know, it's short…

**lunap89-**Thanks for the review!

**Lady Tristana Rogue- **Thanks for the review, glad you like it!

**Gezi****-** Thanks for the compliment! Professional, eh? No problem on the comment about Usagi. To each his own, hmm?

**Lady Isis-** Eek! I'll try to update it as much as I can! Thanks for the review!

**Starflower-Gem-** Thanks for the review! Right after I saw it, I decided to type up this… erm.. chapter. Hope you're satisfied!

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	4. Three

**Ch.3**

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with a little look into Mamoru's past. Hopefully you'll be interested. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys. **

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

_Mamoru_

I was nineteen years old when I first saw him.

Born in a low-class family, I worked hard to support my parents and siblings. I had a job in our town Marketplace, selling crops and fruits that we grew in fields. We were known for being loyal, trustworthy, and fair. Which we were.

He stood in the same place for hours, observing people as they passed. Locals whispered to each other, wondering who this cloaked stranger was. His hood hid his face, and his cloak was black and heavy. It was very uncommon in our town to see people in such garments, since the temperature seemed to rise each minute.

I must admit, even I was curious to know who he was, but I knew my status. He was surely someone noble if he could afford a cloak like that, and I was just a poor farmer's son. I looked back down at my vegetables, sorting them. My shoulder-length hair fell in my face, shielding whatever was in front of me.

Busy thinking about our profit, I didn't notice the arms stretching out towards me. Cold fingers wrapped around my neck, and my head jerked up in alarm.

A voice said, "Did I scare you, brother?! You should really be more careful. _Anyone_ could walk behind you and grab your neck!" My tense shoulders relaxed. That voice belonged to my sister, Rei.

Secretly relieved, I said, "Yeah, you did scare me, Rei." I turned to look at her.

Rei always looked like she belonged in a royal family. At fourteen, her long black hair and exotic features set her apart from everyone else. She really was one of a kind.

"Why are you so cold?" I asked her. She giggled and held up a fish that I hadn't noticed before.

"This fish! It's really cold! I bought it from that stall that's selling stuff from the coast. I thought that Mom could cook it tonight. Hey, I wonder how they got all of their products to stay fresh. Weird, huh?" I nodded and reached downward.

"Let me take this for you. I'm about through here, anyway. It's getting dark." I started packing up the remaining things we didn't sell. I took a quick look at the place where the stranger was standing, but no one was there.

"Come on, let's go home."

----

There were a lot of dark alleys and paths in our town. It had never occurred to me before, how many we had.

I gazed around the shadowy area we were currently walking through. I could have sworn that I saw the silhouette of a figure near us. I moved closer to Rei, just in case. She looked up at me, confused.

"Broth-?" Her sentence was cut off by her own scream. I whipped around to see what she was screaming at, but I was shoved against the wall of a building before I could do so. A hand slithered up to my throat and squeezed to the point where I could hardly breathe. I felt my body rising up the side of the building and the back of my head was scraping the uneven exterior. The skin on my neck was burning.

An unfamiliar male voice whispered in my ear. "Soon, I will come for you. Live these days like they are your last. You will die in next to no time." With his other hand, he turned my face towards his. I could clearly see his eyes: Inhuman; the deepest color of black I had ever seen on a person. They glanced over at the area where Rei was standing.

Though I couldn't see his lips, I knew he was smiling. A cruel smile, that didn't light those malicious eyes whatsoever.

He let go of me and vanished into thin air. I fell down the wall and landed in a heap on the ground, hearing my sister's feet scurry over to me.

"Brother! Oh, Gods, what just happened? Did you know that man!?" She was truly worried for my life, and so was I.

I shook my head. "I've never spoke to him before in my life," I replied honestly.

"He had you pinned for a while. It looked like he was biting your neck!" she exclaimed. I got up on my feet, a little shaky. I could feel the blood dripping down my neck from the wound on my head.

"I don't think so. You ready to leave, now?" I said. I wasn't as confident as I appeared. I was scared to death. What had he said? Live like these are my last days? I'll die soon?

It was the beginning of a nightmare, and I couldn't wake up.

* * *

**I know that my chapters are super short, but I just wanted to get this out before Christmas. Next one will be longer, I promise!**

**May your Christmas rock!**

**hopester002**


	5. Four

**Ch.**** 4**

**Oh, my. It's been quite some time, eh? . I hope you forgive me for not updating in so long. Anyway…**

**I'm back! I know how much you guys missed me and my story, but you lived, right? Here's the next chapter. It switches a bit between Usagi and Mamoru. More about Mamo-chan's past! Thanks for the reviews. I would respond to them all, but it would take too much time and I want to get this out.**

**Because I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter, this one will make up for both of them.**

**DISCLAIMER: Gahhhhh. I don't own Sailor Moon. (Or Mamoru.) I hate when you make me say things like that. It truly makes me sad.**

* * *

_Mamoru_

Since I have the blood of the most powerful vampire known, I inherited most, if not all, of his traits. Superhuman abilities. My strength, speed, and wisdom are beyond any mere human. And, although most vampires can't, I can walk into the sun. There are two other vampires besides myself who have this power. One being my "master," the first. The only.

Known throughout the world as something he wasn't, not known enough for the great things he did, which wasn't many. He was everything I hated. He was everything I wanted.

Mysterious, cruel, devious. His jet-black eyes were like the Devil's himself, seeing through you as if they knew all. I thought many times that he was, indeed, the Devil. It was the only way someone could be so evil. I didn't know then that you didn't have to be a demon to be evil.

I witnessed it for myself.

… My own sister turned on me.

* * *

_Usagi_

I sighed into the phone for the sixth time. Motoki had called to tell me something (probably about vamps), but put me on hold. I had been waiting for at least seven minutes before he started talking again.

"Sorry, Usa."

"…" Silence from my end.

"Usagi! I know you're there, I can hear you breathing."

"…" Silence, me trying not to breathe so much.

"Stop trying to not breathe. You'll end up suffocating yourself." I rolled my eyes. Like I'd do _that_.

"Hmm. Fine then, be that way. I was just going to tell you that a certain tall, handsome, black-haired, blue-eyed male was looking for-"

"WHAT!" I shouted, forgetting about being quiet. He started to laugh. A lot.

"Ha, ha. Just kidding. I wanted to hear your reaction. Who knew you were so hung up on a guy you hardly even know?" He chuckled more. I almost hurled the phone across the room.

"Shut up, Motoki. What's the _real_ reason you called? Vamps?"

"No, there's just a cappuccino down here with your name on it."

So I drove pretty fast. Usually, I wouldn't have time for stuff like that, but I was glad I did. I hadn't had a normal conversation with Motoki, or any other person, since I started my job.

My best friend, Minako, moved away when I turned sixteen. Although she only moved to a city about an hour away, we don't talk as much as we used to. We still hang out from time to time, and call each other daily. She was always in such awe over me killing vampires. It's just never sunk in, I guess.

I pulled into the parking lot and headed inside. Glancing up, I noticed that the sky was grey. I randomly wondered how people with blindness imagine the sky.

I made my way in the café and saw the mug sitting on the counter. Smiling, I hurried over and sat in front of it. As I reached for it, another pair of hands appeared.

"Wait a second, Usa," Motoki said. I looked up. Motoki hadn't appeared to change at all since I first met him. He was still a cute, young male who never seemed to have a girlfriend. I asked why this was once, but he only put on a sly grin and said, "I'm waiting for her to show up."

He was so mysterious about it, but it was like he already knew who the girl was.

Motoki looked down at me, his face smiling. "I just wanted to say thanks. You've done a lot for me over the years, and I've never said thank you. So, you know…"

I laughed. "It's alright, Motoki. I slay vampires for you and the rest of the city to be safe. I don't really need a 'thanks'. But I appreciate the drink. For some reason, I really got a craving for one after I talked to you. Must be because I haven't had one for a while."

"Ah," he said. "Find them addicting? You're not the first one to think so. Just the other day I was talking to-"

"- Me, and I have to say, they _are_ addicting. Although I'm not even _supposed_ to have them, I feel like an alcoholic when I drink cappuccinos." I jumped at the voice that suddenly appeared behind me, and I spilled my drink down the front of my shirt. It sucked that it was scorching.

"Ow! Ow! Motoki, get me a towel!" He threw one at me, and I started rubbing the stuff.

"My, my. I'm afraid that that stain won't come out with just a towel," the annoying voice said. I turned to glare at him, but found myself staring. I gulped.

Reminding me of the first time I saw him, he was wearing all black and taking long strides. He looked (even though I'm totally against this idea) supremely hot. As I was busy drooling, I didn't notice when he sat down next to me. Absentmindedly, my gaze went from the tips of his feet to his long legs, then his torso, chest, and finally, his face.

… That was looking at me with a smug smirk. Of course.

"See something you like?" He had the nerve to say, his attractiveness instantly fading.

"Why are you such an _ass_?" I asked. He held his hands up.

"Hey, you were the one lookin' me up and down. Motoki, you think I could get some of that?" My head jerked, and I hoped he was talking about the cappuccino.

"Uh, sure. Let me whip one up for you." He turned his back to us and started making it. I tried to avoid Mamoru's stare and swirled around the spoon that was in my cup.

"So… are you going to tell me how you can walk into the sun, yet?" I questioned. He laughed.

"I wasn't planning on it, but," he started, his face inching closer to mine. His breath was warm on my skin. "I suppose I could tell you, if you really, really want to know."

Excited, I said, "You'd tell me? Seriously?" His eyes were looking intently at my lips, and I could feel my face starting to turn red.

He put on an innocent smile.

And shook his head.

My anger came back suddenly, and I told myself that I should have known he wasn't serious. He laughed again, and pulled me into a close hug, which surprised me. His body was warm and soft, and I wondered if he was really a vampire.

In my ear, he whispered, "You know I'll tell you everything. Just be patient. It's not time, that's all." He pulled away from me when Motoki came back, and they engaged in conversation as I sat there looking like an idiot, blushing. Astonishingly, I felt somewhat closer to Mamoru, and I think I liked it.

Something told me that there was a lot more to this vampire than I knew.

Damn him for his mysterious ways… again.

* * *

**Ok, this was all my pitiful little mind could spit out for now. Hope you enjoyed, although it was kind of bad. Leave me a review or email. **

**Also, I may be taking down TLTH for revisions… I'm thinking of just turning it into a one shot. So, if you haven't read it yet, go and do it before I take it off. :)**

**Till next time, which will be…err… sometime. . **

**Sayonara, kiddies.**


	6. Five

**Ch.**** 5**

**This chapter has violence in it. Just thought I'd tell you. **

**Not much to say this time. Thanks for your reviews, it'd be really cool if I could make it up to 100! I'd feel very special. Hope you enjoy this one. ALLLLL centered around Mamoru. I find him to be more interesting, myself. Not because he's hot or anything, I swearrrrr. **

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Sailor Moon. Me no own the characters. Me Tarzan. You Jane?

* * *

**

The sun was streaked across the sky. Colors of blue, pink, and gold were splashed throughout the clouds. Birds were singing. All was peaceful, happy. Bright. Nothing could compare.

It was the last time I saw the day as a human. As a real person.

I was leaning against a building, watching a few kids play with each other. The smallest one, around five, was crying because she got her doll taken away by an older boy. I was about to go over there and give it back to her when someone stopped me.

A man around my age, possibly a year younger, frantically waved his hands in front of me, trying to get my attention. I guessed that he didn't see he had it. His sandy blonde hair swayed as he shook his arms.

"S-sir, I've been sent here to tell you a message!" He spit out. I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes? What is it?" I'd never been significant enough to receive _messages_, much less from people I didn't even _know_, so I supposed that this was pretty important.

He gulped. "Y-your sister… she's been found missing. I heard it from a few locals, and they pointed you out to me. It seemed that no one wanted to tell you about it! They said that you'd get horribly angry, that you're very protective of her." I felt the news hit me, hard. My sister? Missing? Who could have…

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone? Were there any strange people around her at the time? Where _is_ she?" I could tell that I was about to have a panic attack.

"I _think_ I may have a notion of her location, but I can't be sure…" He hesitantly said. I found myself becoming angry. Unable to control myself, I grabbed his dirty shirt and pulled him towards me.

"_Tell me, now. _Where _is_ she?" His eyes widened in fear. I found it satisfactory.

"T-this way, I'll lead you…" He started to jog in the direction outside of town. I quickly followed, not even noticing the spiteful look on his face. He rounded a corner, leading into pitch darkness. I slowed down and tried to locate where we were, for I hadn't even been able to take in my surroundings while I was running.

"Are you sure they took her this way?" I asked. His footsteps were becoming fainter by the second. I turned my head, stupidly trying to find him in the dark.

Looking back up, I moved forward, bumping into something that felt like a wall. My gaze fell again, to a pair of what appeared like legs. Gradually, my eyes found the shape of a body and arms, holding a long pipe. I opened my mouth, drawing in air, when a hand collided with it. The taste of blood was immense as I tried to hold my own hand up to cradle the pain. An unexpected knee came upon my stomach, and I fell on the ground in a heap. The throbbing wouldn't stop. I choked on my own blood and as it spattered; I heard a chuckle above me.

"This is what you get for grabbing me by the collar."

I hollered out as he kicked my ribs once, and then tried to put me on my feet. I swayed for a couple of seconds, but soon regained my balance. I clutched my stomach as I glared up at him.

"You're weak," he said, before my head was met with a metal _clang _of the pipe. I felt something crack. Before I hit the ground once more, I heard the hiss of a new voice. A _female_ voice.

"That's enough! Go report back, I'll take care of him now."

_ Rei? _I thought. I could have sworn it was her, despite the voice sounding more mature and older.

My head drifted somewhere else. The voices weren't talking anymore, and I had a feeling that I was dying.

But I didn't die.

Surprisingly, I awoke in a brightly lit room, in a bed with white, satin sheets. The light was hurting my eyes, and I guessed that they were just sensitive to brightness. I placed a shaky hand to my head, afraid of what I might feel. Strange. Nothing was wrong. The only weird thing was that my usual long hair was cut shorter. But it felt like a normal head, like I hadn't got beat with a lead pipe.

Lead pipe… why did I get hit with _that_? I couldn't find it within my memory, but I vaguely remembered it had something to do with Rei.

Rei… was missing. Rei was missing! Where was she? Where was _I_? My mind was reeling, imagining different, horrible things that may have happened to her. I didn't know what to do. If I was stuck here with that maniac who attacked me, who knew what kind of things I would be in for. I settled with just resting back on the big pillows adorning the bed, and closing my eyes. Sooner or later, the people who brought me here would want to see me, right?

The door shot open, and I jumped from the scare. A curly-haired boy in all black greeted me, with a smile on his face that pitied me. I eagerly looked at him, wanting to know why the hell I was there.

"You are to come with me," he began. "_He himself_ wishes to see you. I was told that you are not to deny coming, and to hurry."

_ He?_ Was this _He_ the man that I had encountered with Rei a few years ago, who had told me that I was going to _die_? Did I really want to meet him?

"What… does he want with me, exactly?" I slowly asked. The boy just stared at me.

"I'm nothing but a messenger. I don't know, either, sir." I nodded and used my strength to get off the bed. I looked down at my feet.

Absentmindedly, I said, "I don't have any shoes." He just grinned at me.

"It's okay, you won't need them." I took one step forward, a little uneasy. As soon as I got used to the feeling, I followed the boy out of the room. He closed and locked the door behind him as I stumbled into the hall. More light was streaming through curtains, from windows that were there. My skin suddenly felt like it was burning, and I looked down at my arms. They were normal.

"Um, could you pull the curtains?" I asked the boy. "I think that the sun's doing something to my skin…" He jumped and slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"I'm so sorry! I completely forgot. Right away, sir." He strolled over and closed the black drapes, darkness instantly taking over. I felt like I could breathe again.

What was wrong with me?

He came up to me again. "I'll understand if you tell _him_ about it, I just forgot, that's all. I should have remembered. I'm sorry," He apologized. What was he afraid of? Me telling on him?

"I don't know what you're so afraid of, but it's ok. I won't mention it to anyone." His tense shoulders relaxed.

"Thank you. I don't think that I could take another day's worth of it, sir. I know I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but _he_ gets so angry sometimes, he takes it out on me." He slumped his head and his gaze fell to the floor. He was leading me to the opposite side of the house, mansion, whatever it was.

"What do you mean, 'takes it out on you?' Does he hurt you or something?" I questioned. The boy sighed.

He rolled up the arms on his black sweater and pulled down his collar, exposing his neck. I squinted from the lack of light, and my breath caught. On his neck and all over his arms, there were marks- _teeth_ imprints- in his _skin_.

"My God. What does he do, _eat_ you!" I gaped. He shook his head.

"You'll find out for yourself, what he does." We appeared before a magnificent door that looked never-ending, encrusted with shiny jewels of every color. I grew up in a small town, remember, and found myself staring at this door. I had never seen anything like it. Reds, blues, yellows… every color could be found in it. It amazed me.

The boy opened the door, and inside was even greater. White marble floors and fluffy chairs filled the room. _Everything_ was white, besides an enormous black bed in the very center. There were several doors, leading off to other rooms, in various places.

I was wondering why I was brought here, before I heard the footsteps of the boy who brought me there exiting. His head was once again bowed as he left. I stood there quietly, observing my surroundings, until hearing a soft voice.

_ "Come here, my child. My beautiful, beautiful child." _I froze. That was the voice. The same voice that told me that I would die. But even though I was afraid, I slowly moved towards his tone, coming from one of the comfortable-looking chairs.

I stopped at the one I thought I heard him in. The room was shady, so I didn't see his face very well.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked. "_What_ are you?" He leaned up, and I got a clear look at the person who sent me here. Those black eyes were focused on me, never straying away from mine. Black hair hung down to his shoulders.

"Who am I?" He began. "I am the walls surrounding you. I am the air you breathe. I am the one who saved your life. Do you remember your name, young one?" He sprung the question on me. My name? My name…

"N-no, I don't remember… at _all._" I was confused. I had a name. What was it?

A gentle smile came upon his face. "Then I shall call you Endymion. You will forever be eternal, my dear Endymion." He touched my cheek, his hands icy. Normal hands were not like that.

"You… saved my life? How? I'm pretty sure that my skull was cracked."

"I gave you your life back." Damn. Why was he so puzzling? I just wanted to know how I got here, and where Rei was. Rei!

"Where's my-"

"Rei? Such a beauty. She's currently in her own chambers. I must say, she's rather fond of living here. It will be trouble, trying to bring her back home."

I gritted my teeth. "_You_ took her? You took my sister? I should _kill_ you, you bastard!" I got up and flung myself at him. He just laughed.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. Did you not see the marks I put on Leo, the poor little boy who came and got you? Then again, you're different. It probably wouldn't work, because you're just like _me_, now."

"Just like… you?"

"Yes."

I was getting more confused by the second.

"And what, exactly, would that be?"

"I… am a vampire. As are you now, my Endymion." _Vampire?_ Like in the old stories, the immortal monsters who sucked humans dry of their own blood?

A cruel laugh emitted through his mouth.

_"Just. Like. Me."

* * *

_

**Yay****! I'm done with this chapter. Hope you liked it, so if you did, drop me a review.**

**Just wondering, would any of you be interested in reading my original fiction? I've been thinking of getting a FictionPress account. Tell me if I should or not.**

**Till next time!**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE

The last time I even gave you guys a hint of me showing interest in this story was over a year ago, and I want you to know that I _am _still planning on rewriting it.

However, the plotline will most likely change, and the characters may as well. You have to understand that I was 13 when I started to write this – so you may get it when I say that I cringe every time I look at it.

The new story will possibly have the same title, main characters, etc, and it will most definitely stay a vampire fic (since that's what I've intended to make it all along). But like I said: the plot will/might be severely changed.

So if any of you are still interested in reading Crimson, or if you've waited for an update, sorry I couldn't have given you a better one. But the ideas are spinning around so fast in my head… I think you could wait a little longer for a better, more mature story, right? I sure hope so.

I'm going to have to delete this story before long to make some room for the new one, so if you want to read it, put me on your author alert list if you already haven't. Or if you're too lazy, send me your e-mail and I'll send the story to you through that instead.

See you (very) soon!

-Hope

Ps: This is the last author's note… promise!


End file.
